


Day Two: Run Away Together

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Apparating (Harry Potter), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Day Two, Fluff, M/M, run away together, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Harry and Draco what a sunrise together while discussing living situations





	Day Two: Run Away Together

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day two. I'm actually kinda liking these. I promise they'll get longer and more NSFW in the future

"Harry and Draco appeared on the top of a hill overlooking the rolling green farms in the countryside. They were arm in arm, and the sky was a dark purple. The horizon was just starting to lighten, burning away its nearby stars and promising a brilliant sunrise. The two boys walked over to a tree and Draco sat down, leaning against the trunk and facing the coming sunrise. Harry nestled down between the pale boy's legs, laying his head in Malfoy's lap. 

Malfoy began to run his fingers through Harry's hair. Both boys smiled and watched as the tip of the sun began to peek up over the horizon. The hill became aglow in its light. Draco's hair took on a fiery orange sheen, and Harry's glasses reflected the majesty of it all as the sun revealed itself more and more. 

"I'm glad we decided to come here," Draco mused, his fingers winding soothingly through Harry's already messy jet-black hair. He could feel the morning chill on his skin and smell the dew in the air, but with Harry he felt warm and content. "We should run away together more often."

"Mnn," Harry moaned in assent. "Or just run away for good. Well, you'd run away to be with me. I'd stay put." 

Draco chuckled. The sun was now a quarter of the way revealed, and he was starting to need to squint against its light. Draco looked away briefly and followed the sky, how the oranges faded into pinks with stars barely visible, and the pinks faded to purples and deep violates, and behind them the sky was still black and speckled with light. 

"Maybe I will run away with you. There's nothing for me at home except judgment. With you, I can be myself. I can unwind and love." 

"So do it. Come live with me!" Harry urged, placing a hand on Draco's knee. "Run away with me."

The sun continued to rise, becoming brighter and brighter, melting away any lingering darkness faster than Draco had anticipated. Now unable to look directly into the sunrise, he turned his attention instead upon Harry's face. He took in every detail. How the scar stood out against the boy's forehead, how even through the glasses and in such fiery light Harry's eyes were still visibly green, how his lips were turned upward and parted in a smile just enough for Draco to see his teeth, and how his breath came out in short bursts of vapor in the crisp air. 

"I'll do it," he said. "I want to make a life with you, Harry."

Harry sat up slowly, tugging his hair out of Draco's grasp, and he turned to face the blond boy. "You really mean it?" He asked breathlessly. 

"Absolutely!"


End file.
